Life With Boys Wiki:Discussion policy
Discussion is an important part of ; it allows improvements to be made to the wiki and assists interactions among users. Consensus should always be sought. Conduct Users must be civil in all interactions. Avoid attacking other users. Comment on the topic or the argument, not on the contributor. There is no rule that is objective and not open to interpretation on what constitutes a personal attack as opposed to constructive discussion, but some types of behavior are never acceptable. These include: * Rudeness, name-calling, profanity, or indecent suggestions. * Insults, including racial, ethnic, sexual, gender-related and religious slurs, and derogatory references to groups. * Ship warring: anything that insults or discourages another ship and/or its fanbase. * Harassment, including but not limited to threats, posting of personal information, vandalism, violence, or exposing other editors to persecution based on external material. * Unfair, biased assertions against other users. Serious accusations require serious evidence. Evidence often takes the form of edit histories, links, and screencaps presented on wiki. * Attempts to silence differing views on content or the topic. These examples are not complete. Insulting an editor is a personal attack regardless of the manner in which it is done. When in doubt, avoid referring to an article's contributor at all. It is better to be safe than to be sorry. Editors are human and capable of mistakes, so a few minor incidents of incivility from time to time are not a major concern unless there is a studied pattern of incivility. Assume good faith Assuming good faith means assuming that editors' edits and comments are made to help the project, not hurt it. This means not treating possible mistakes as harmful unless they are repeated despite friendly reminders and warnings. You may help by being patient with new users or offering suggestions and help to those users who you find need it. Remember that new users who seem unfamiliar with the wiki's culture and rules may actually be valuable contributors. Exceptions may be made if severe vandalism occurs or profanity or inappropriate content is inserted, in which the offender should be dealt with promptly. Content Comments * Comments should relate to the topic of the article or post. Irrelevant social interaction should occur in blogs for fun or the . * Avoid commenting if the original post is over 30 days old or has been archived or resolved. People are unlikely to respond, so you should create a new discussion instead. * For article comments (the comments at the bottom of mainspace articles), the following types of comments on articles are subject to deletion and a warning/block: ** Unsolicited advertisements (e.g. "check out my website") ** Social networking (e.g. "good morning everyone!") ** Comments on the wrong page (e.g. "i luv madison she is so nice!" on an article titled "Tess") ** Unreasonable inflammatory comments not backed up with evidence or reasoning ** Illegible comments that do not adhere to readable English standards expected of someone at least 13 years old. Blog posts *'No insubstantial/spam blog posts.' Such blogs may be deleted at an admin's discretion. *'No proposal blog posts.' The should be used for discussion regarding all site-related issues and improvements. *'Don't add categories.' (Category:Blog posts is added by default.) *'Use proper English standards.' Although perfect grammar is not always required, content and writing style should adhere to standards expected of someone at least 13 years old. Excessive caps should be avoided. Voting Voting is used to discuss changes to our policies, draw conclusions, or make decisions on user rights changes. * Once a vote opens, it will usually be promoted in the community corner. * Voting will run for a set amount of time, usually around one week. If there is a clear majority in favor of one of the solutions, that solution will be implemented. If there is no clear majority, the discussion failed to gain consensus and the status quo will stand. * Vote by typing either of the following in the corresponding sections: ** # ~~~~ to produce **# Example (talk • contribs) 15:35, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ** # ~~~~ to produce **# Example (talk • contribs) 15:35, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ** # ~~~~ to produce **# Example (talk • contribs) 15:35, April 9, 2012 (UTC) * Users must justify their positions with clear, logical arguments, or the vote will not be considered as heavily. Voting is not a substitute for discussion. With the exception of specific discussions such as deletion votes and nominations for user rights, voting should only be used if regular discussion does not yield a conclusion. Discussion can and should continue during a vote to clarify any opinions. Conventions These technical conventions are applicable to user rights nominations]], deletion votes, or other talk pages only. * Sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). * Make new headings for new discussion topics. * Indent replies to comments previously made (When using source mode for editing, this can be done by typing ":".) * Reply at the bottom of a thread and refer to previous comments in their post as necessary. Users who see an unsigned comment should use to label that post. Discussion pages that are too long (defined as having a large number of sections or exceeding 60,000 bytes identifiable in the page history) should be archived. Category:Policies